


Untitled Shipper!Lilith Ficlet

by totalnovaktrash



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Heavily Implied Nine/Rose, Is it even implied?, Lilith Ships It, jack ships it, or is it straight up Nine/Rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 00:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totalnovaktrash/pseuds/totalnovaktrash
Summary: Lilith and Jack ship Nine/Rose so hard.PS lauraxtennant is my new favorite author on this site





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The (Almost) Completely Innocent Sleeping Arrangement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/940161) by [lauraxtennant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauraxtennant/pseuds/lauraxtennant). 



> the first bit is shamelessly stolen from The (Almost) Completely Innocent sleeping Arrangement by lauraxtennant. It is a god damn beautiful tenrose fic, post Idiot's Lantern, but I have modified this tiny bit so that its Nine instead of Ten to suit my purposes. If there's an issue with me using that bit, let me know.

"So our recent sleeping arrangement--"

"Will continue with one vital difference."

He beamed at her. "Oh yeah?"

"Yep." She pressed a quick kiss to his lips and then looked at him, her eyes bright and mischievous. "There will be a lot more nakedness."

The Doctor tensed as he heard a soft snort.

Rose frowned. "Doctor?"

" _Shh..._ "

"Did you hear that?" he asked.

"Hear what?"

" _You shh._ "

The Doctor scowled. "Harkness!" he shouted.

" _Damn, they're on to us!_ " Jack's voice hissed from the other side of her bedroom door.

" _Us? You moron, they didn't know I was here too!_ " Lilith's voice scolded.

"Both of you better disappear within the next five seconds or so help me--"

" _Crap, run!_ "

The two giggling voices faded from earshot. Rose looked up at the Doctor. "How many days to you reckon they were listening at the door, waiting for something to happen?"

"Since day one, probably." He shrugged. "Now, where were we?"


End file.
